


A Magical Moment

by Kayslalaworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayslalaworld/pseuds/Kayslalaworld
Summary: A tale of a magical boy and his hunter, and the highs and lows of their relationship.





	1. A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at summaries lol. Just a story that came to me in a dream that I decided I should write. Hope you enjoy, hope to update as soon as possible but life happens so no idea when that will be.

Chris wakes to a hand gently stroking his chest, the touch was feather light but with enough pressure to be soothing instead of ticklish. Suddenly the hand stops, “Did I wake you?”, a soft sleepy voice inquires. Chris merely shakes his head and turns to face his bedmate where bleary honey brown eyes stare up at him, a worried look underneath the sleepiness. He slowly brings his hand up and gently cups the boys face, thumb softly caressing the mole dotted cheek. He marvels at the soft feeling as the boy’s eyes flutter shut, seemingly enjoying the caress. “What’s wrong beautiful, have another nightmare?” Chris’s voice was gravelly from sleep, but the concern still came through, his face softening in worry for the boy. Stiles shakes his head quickly, “No. I just woke up naturally I swear. Its just that it is rare that I wake up before you, so I was just taking in the moment I guess.” They stare at each other for a moment, Chris gauging Stiles’ honesty and Stiles for if Chris believed him. Seeing no deception Chris sighs and drags the boy closer to him, “But you will let me know if they come back, right?” Stiles merely nods and snuggles closer, enjoying the warmth and comfort Chris’s embrace provides. They fall back asleep like that.

 

******

Stiles wakes to a constant soft flicking against his cheek. Groaning he turns his face more into his pillow, trying his best to avoid the nuisance. Unfortunately for him the pestering did not cease, merely redirected its target from cheek to the back of his neck. “Fine. Fine you win I’ll get up. Geez.” The boy complained as he rolled over and glared at his assailant, a two-foot-long coral snake. The snake merely blinked at him, uncaring of his complaints. “I have a few choice words for your master young lady. Now, where is he?” Stiles questioned as he picked up the striped reptile. Curing around his forearm the only answer he received was a tail flicked towards the door. Huffing he marches to the door and flings it open, just to be dramatic. “Christopher Argent where are you?” He calls down the hall, impatiently waiting for the man’s reply. “Kitchen.” Having received his answer Stiles proceeded on his quest to find the blonde bastard. Rounding the corner, he strides into the kitchen left hand on hip, the other held loosely at his side as it still held a grumpy snake, to glare at his lover. Chris merely raises an eyebrow at his appearance before going back to his task, which Stiles notices is him stirring some kind of batter. Agitation forgotten for the moment, Stiles peers at the bowl, “Are you making breakfast? Are you making pancakes?” Stiles’ questions held an overwhelming amount of disbelief. Huffing Chris slapped the back of the boy’s head, causing Stiles to squawk indignantly. “For one its waffles not pancakes, two its more like lunch than breakfast, and third, why are you so surprised, I cook all the time.” “No, you don’t. I cook, or we do take out, you only ever make snacks sometimes.” Stiles answered tartly. Before Chris can reply there is a low hissing sound interrupting him. The hissing was coming from Stiles’ arm where the snake was becoming impatient. Huffing at it Stiles lifts his arm, placing his palm against Chris’s chest and watches as the small reptile slithers down his arm to drape itself against Chris’s neck. Gently it flicks its tongue against his cheek, a silent greeting, before sinking into the man’s skin. Stiles glares at the tattoo for a second before turning back to Chris, who has continued with his waffle making. “I believe I have said on multiple occasions that I do not like to be woken by magical tattoo reptiles Christopher.” Stiles now has both hands on his hips and is glowering at the older man. Chris merely rolled his eyes at the boy and handed him a plate with three large golden waffles. Stiles became conflicted, he could continue his dramatics, or he could eat waffles. Sighing Stiles took the plate then started searching for the syrup, when it was thrust in his face. Eyes narrowing Stiles took his treasures and retreated to the breakfast nook, which Chris had also apparently set up. Coffee and orange juice greeted Stiles as the boy took his usual seat, pleased he poured himself a glass of each and then as an after thought went ahead and poured a cup of coffee for Chris. He was just finishing adding sugar to his own cup when the man sat across from him, his own plate bearing golden cakes but with sides of fruit. The boy reaches out and steals a strawberry, smiling sweetly when the man glares at him. “So, did you cheat on me or something? Is that why you are suddenly a culinary master? You’re trying to butter me up for something right?” Stiles nervously rambles as he drowns his waffles in maplely goodness. Chris pauses his eating and looks ate boy, whose shoulders are sloped downward like he’s waiting for the bad news. Chris sighs heavily, “No Stiles I have not cheated on you, nor would I ever. I love you remember? But you are right, I am trying to “butter” you up. Cassidy called this morning, Kate and Gerard have been released on bail until the trial and it looks like they have plans to return to Beacon Hills.” By the end of his speech Chris was looking down, waiting for Stiles’ outrage or his fear. He was not expecting the boy to plop himself in Chris’s lap and hug the man. Chris hesitantly returned it before breaking down and burrowing his face in the boy’s neck. Because if he was being honest Chris was afraid, for himself but more importantly for the boy he’d come to love and cherish. His father and sister were dangerous when they had a grudge and at the moment they had a huge one against Stiles Stilinski. Stiles held him as he tried to sort through his emotions. “How are you handling this so well? Aren’t you afraid? Because I sure as hell am.” Chris’s voice is clogged with his emotions, the words coming out a grumble. Stiles sits up and takes the man’s face between his hands, staring at the man before sighing. “I am afraid, but we knew that this could possibly happen. With my luck how could it not.” Stiles says seriously with a small self-depreciating chuckle at the end. He releases Chris’s face and smiles up at him, “But we can face this. Just like we have faced everything before this, we can do it together.”


	2. A Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Chris and Stiles meet and is about Chris.

If asked Chris would deny that he was pouting, but the pursed lips would definitely give him away. The man was not pleased to say the least but showing it would get him nowhere.   
He shifted restlessly as he watched a train wreck waiting to happen unfold.  
His father and sister, as well as a few other of their men, were trying to appear as polite as could be to the Alpha and her pack they were meeting. Chris knew with certainty that it was all an act but couldn’t exactly figure out why they were going so far for this particular Alpha.   
The Hale Pack was a predominant pack, its Alpha Talia especially well known, but Chris had seen his father talk down to more prestigious packs before. So that meant the man was up to something, and just that thought was enough to give Chris a headache. Whatever his father was planning would only bring misfortune to him, of this he was sure.  
Chris wished he could find evidence against his father, anything to get the old bastard put away, but nothing has ever stuck and the old man trusted Chris about as much as Chris trusted him. So, Chris followed along, always keeping a close eye, making sure his family followed the code to the letter, doling out punishments to those who broke the rules. However, his father and subsequently his little sister, never seemed to step outside of the line, even when rumors spread and grew about the horrendous crimes the Argents had committed.   
All and all the entire situation was enough to make Chris want to scream in frustration. Chris was drug from his thoughts by a soft clearing of a throat, causing him to look up into a pair of amused blue eyes. “Can I help you?” Chris asks gruffly. The man eyed Chris up and down before replying, “I’m sure you could help me with a lot of things. Christopher was it?” The mans voice positively dripped with innuendo, causing Chris to squirm a little under the appraisal and unsure how to reply he merely nodded. This seemed to amuse the man even more, his smirk growing wider. “Well Christopher it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Peter Hale. I do hope we can get along during the duration of your families stay within our territory.” And with that the man, Peter, walks away leaving Chris confused. What stay was he talking about?  
*************************************************************  
Chris groaned as he threw himself into the comfort of his bed. He was both physically and mentally exhausted. The news that the Argents were moving territory to Beacon Hills had been a surprise to him, and not a pleasant one at that. His father hadn’t even asked for his counsel on the idea, simply decided it on his own without a word or warning to his son and second in command.   
Sighing, Chris rolled onto his back glaring at the ceiling like it offended him, before rubbing his face in defeat.   
He was moving whether he liked it or not, and pouting wasn’t going to change anything. Chris often wondered what it would be like if he had had a normal family, a normal life, one without codes and rules that dictated everything. Had he been normal he could have told his father to fuck off, to tell him he wasn’t upheaving his life just because the old man said he had to. Unfortunately for Chris he didn’t have a normal life and tomorrow he would be packing up his life once again.  
****************************************************************  
Beacon Hills was a decent sized town, neither to small or to populated, something Chris was happy about. It meant traffic was tolerable, but he still had a decent choice of venues to peruse. Though very strict with himself and his expenses, he still enjoyed a few things of the finer life in which he was raised.  
He had managed to find a decent apartment away from the gaudy mansion his father had bought for the family. It was a two-bedroom place with an open concept and a spectacular view that Chris enjoyed. He wondered briefly how long h would get to live there before being forced to move again.   
Pushing those thoughts away Chris glanced around his place, making sure everything was in order. Satisfied that everything was in place Chris sat down and spread out his paperwork. The paperwork was for potential business contracts for Beacon Hills and surrounding areas.   
While the family’s main business was weapons, which he oversaw to an extent, Chris’s own business was construction. He had his own company and crew and was doing quite well despite the frequent relocations. He enjoyed the work, the destroying and building a form of release.  
Besides his family situation Chris was quite happy with his life, he was content, however he sometimes wondered about his no relationship policy. It was something h had come with years ago when it became obvious real relationships wouldn’t last with his lifestyle.  
However, Chris was beginning to resent his decision, he was lonely and wanted someone to hold at night after long days; someone he could confide too, a partner in his crazy life. Realizing that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon Chris decided the best thing to was focus on his current situation, which was trying to figure out what his father and sister were up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Stiles and hopefully by the end of that one they will have met.


End file.
